


行星死迹

by deadpigeons



Category: Gemini Man (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 他看着他放松地屈起膝盖，脚掌搭上地面，他闭着眼，呼吸像一阵微弱的火烛摇曳。他看上去平静，孱弱，缺乏控制。但junior意识到这才是真正的父亲：他看到一条流淌的河流，流经了一切，在所有的生死关头、深不见底的渊薮下都未曾示弱，但他现在闭着眼，他的喉咙、动脉，他所有不设防的软肋都为他敞开。他看到那些不经意流露出的部分，那些真实的父亲所能给予他的。他不再全能，不再年轻，不再是力量和控制的原始图腾。
Relationships: Clay Jr./Henry Brogan





	行星死迹

到那一天你已不再战斗，到那一天你已完成战斗，到那一天最后一击已经落下，最后的匕首已经刺出，最后一句残酷的话也已说出了口。这时候，也只有在这时候，影魔才会出现。——《影魔》

1）

三分钟。

亨利在死亡前摇摇欲坠。他在水里，水的感觉仍然和他青少年时期一样，威瑞斯把他摁在水里：让他意识到他自己的脆弱。亨利只能踩二到三十秒的水，没法闭上眼睛，威瑞斯在他的脑后，水声击打他的鼓膜。在他理短的后脑勺，他不能集中注意在威瑞斯向他造成的那些威胁。每一秒，他抽搐着，肌肉紧绷，死亡如影随形。在某一秒里他重新得到他伏在地面上，扣下扳机时的平静，它歇斯底里，放弃一切。它是自由落体的那一秒，他的脚离开地面，拉力、阻力、他的伞膨开，流动的气体阻塞住，尼龙绳勾住他脱臼的肩膀。

一分钟。

他被摁着头，在他展现了相当的天赋之后。他听说过他们招募人的方式——他们潜伏在一切结束之后。他相当年轻，生长激增不久前从他的床上离开。这样的脆弱把他从力量中抽离开，让他面对上帝的琴键，面对愚蠢的洋洋得意下广袤的一切。海的声音，千万人声嘶力竭的吼叫。威瑞斯知道一切，他知道雏鸟的脆弱，也知道衰老的孱弱。他知道怎样让亨利保持运转，也能让他停下来。征服和力量感，上帝愿意让他的信徒死去以证明他有力量这么做。他从亨利身上看到某种可能性。他需要亨利的弱点，需要他可控、脆弱、不顾一切地牺牲，他需要亨利作为武器，而那时将是他作为扳机。

三十秒。

他的过去流动着，他知道在水里阳光看上去是怎样的，金色的絮状沉淀、分层的海水，仿佛他正透过蜻蜓宝石般的无数复眼看着这个世界，每一棱面看到的事物都截然不同，他已经无法把眼睛看到的事物，或者说他认为自己看到的事物，组合成一个有意义的整体。

五秒。

他想起他母亲的名字。

2）

junior照理不应该去杀死亨利，杀死他基因上的父亲，亨利不至于死亡，基于一切从欺骗开始而从欺骗结束。他被繁殖出来，像是从海水的击打间挤出的浮沫被留下。他继承了亨利的不完美，继承作为人所必需的脆弱。脆弱让他得以被掌控，脆弱也使他重复了愚蠢。

他在夜间惊醒，梦到他重新回到他们的捕猎。他在马佩斯附近的某条黑街上，一个废弃工地的水泥仓库里看的拳击比赛。它位于皇后区的边缘，东、南角分别和绿点、布什威克区相接，其余的地方则被一大片公墓包围。满街不是工厂和五金行，就是单调乏味的住宅。

他在电视上看到过拳击比赛，但在现场时才能感到兴致缺缺的麻木不仁。四周是未经处理的水泥墙，顶上是铁皮棚子，地板裸露着水泥，拳击赛的台子坐落在这长方形建筑物的中央。正对入口处有一排排金属折叠椅把拳台三面围住，三个座区的前两排座位是血红色，其余则是灰色。靠拳台的红椅子是预订席，灰椅子则可以自由入座。威瑞斯在他身边，戴着棒球帽，他的腿架在另一条上，身体后倾，入座前他扫视了整个观众席，他交叉手臂，审视。威瑞斯曾经掩饰地非常好，他的平等、爱和尊重，他能单手抱着他关上一扇窗，或者是他所特有的缓慢、发音柔和的腔调。他的冷酷表现在他扫视他们的方式：他在等待某个击碎他人头颅的机会，等待那一击彻底落下；等待疲惫、衰老和孱弱；等待棺椁合上。

他们在格兰德大街吃完午饭后绕了路，直到威瑞斯把他带到这儿前。他那时未曾意识到他永久地等待在每个人的黑夜里，他一直在琢磨关于那头鹿的事。威瑞斯从背后扶着他，替他调整好姿势，他的脸颊紧贴着地面，碎石在他摁下扳机的那一刻飞溅起来。他最初以为他放了空枪。但那只鹿倒下了，死亡泛起的涟漪带起他，他仍然趴在那里，浑身冰凉，活像是它的热血飞溅在他脸颊上。

第五回合时，身穿蓝短裤的拳手一记强劲的左勾拳击中对手下巴，接着又朝他头上来了一记右直拳。

“他已经完了。”威瑞斯开口。在裁判把他们拉开之前，他看见了他已经涣散的目光。裁判在那里避免选手收到致命伤。那些击打野蛮，但并不真切地想要杀死对方。他知道人类有多脆弱，知道局限，他知道不该扣下扳机。他知道他们的规则不一样。死亡会让一切挽救毫无意义。

他没想过他会是个造物，威瑞斯从出生开始充满的谎言构成他绝大部分的生活，而在此之外的生活就显得相当繁冗且复杂。他没想好要怎样真正的开始生活，从一个规则严明的棋盘里离开，走向一个没有任何规则的世界。无限的生活、无限的可能性。他清楚如何杀死目标，如何捕猎，如何在军事演练里毫不顾及地对平民开枪。一切都有规则，手段、限制，任务里的每个人都是运转机器中的螺丝钉。他没想过脱离双子之后的生活，作为人而不是武器。

他在深夜无法获得安宁，在某个他察觉而蓄意忽视的谎言背后扣动扳机。他被训练着过这样的人生，并且过了二十一年。当无限的选择摆在他面前，当光荣与梦想、自由与秩序来临时，他又开始质疑它们是不是他真正想要的。而亨利所追求的某种可能性、某种尚未完成的补完状态是否真的比他经历的一切来得更好。

他走过这些弯路最终到达这里，他相当有天赋、相当擅长、相当熟练，仅仅是不足够热爱它。不足够热爱生死一线、荷尔蒙、肾上腺素和创伤后应激障碍。他扣动扳机，十二岁时那只鹿倒下的一瞬间，他感到一些东西破碎而又完美地契合了他，他知道他永远不会去热爱，但他相当擅长。当扳机变成他手指的外延、瞄准镜替代他的眼睛，他能放倒一只猛犸象。在这样的力量下，他剥掉一些伪装，当然还剩下一些，一些根深蒂固、长进皮肉的动荡不安，像一匹强壮的马，他骑着它，感到他拥有它附加的力量，力量的感觉足够好，但那只鹿再努力点儿就能让他感觉到他的脆弱。它倒下、它的腿不再能支撑它，它的眼睛不再望向他。新鲜的血液渗进土地，黝黑的、松软的土地。

他在半英里的草坪上和威瑞斯野餐，讨论猎犬的种类。接着他开枪、金属味留在他的虎口。滑溜溜地渗进他的食道。

他有良心和感情，因为威瑞斯使他健全。这份爱让他觉得精疲力竭。他不能认为这样的抚养是正常的，由于其中的某些部分太过于反常了。他从未被规定在生日派对上邀请哪些人，从未被要求在学业上有所表现，威瑞斯对他的控制集中在反常的部分里。不是所有孩子都必须在九岁时虐待动物、在十二岁时捕猎，在十五岁时击穿目标的大动脉。他尚未被控制在教规里、禁止时装、电视和网络以及与有类似消遣习惯的孩子交往，因此它显得及其古怪。

见到亨利·B·罗根时他意识到反常在哪里了。这是个相对隐蔽的谎言，关于他出身的谎言。他在消防局前被遗弃，没有生日、父母，家庭，威瑞斯把他抱起来——火车的响动碾过的头颅里，只有他被挽救了，只有他被选中了。他受洗，得到爱，理解，威瑞斯给他他需要的一切。在遇见亨利时这座混凝土大厦的地基支柱动摇了，他的世界的根本坍塌了。只要有足够令人信服的线索，相同的脸、梦魇、相同的贯穿他脊椎的水银般的沉重缓慢的疼痛，相同的秘密，他们就能被维系起来。这样紧密的、本质的相似把junior本身的意义削弱了。他存在，作为某种补完的可能性，缝缝补补。这些痛苦的核心在于他的独特性，这些经验经由亨利的唇舌复述了：青少年沉默的愤怒和不解。他的焦虑来自一种被抛弃的不稳定性，这样的焦虑属于青少年。他的愤怒来自内心永不停息的猜忌，这样的愤怒中空。他找不到使他真正痛苦的内核，一条没有源头的河流凭空地泛滥了。直到亨利告诉他他在拯救他，他了解他是因为他们基因上的相同，他永远无法逃脱的命运。他们在不同的文化、培养方式、情景（setting）、教育背景里，反应地如此相似。还剩下什么是他的？他在浴缸里，让水淹没他，呼吸。他告诉自己，记得呼吸。

3）

他没有拿到那张照片，没有从威瑞斯那里得到它。在路上他想象他要去击杀的人，这让他觉得他有事可做。他在路上想象暴风雨卷过海洋，他想象风掀起一部分脆弱的海洋，像是揭开一块地毯，一块接着一块，千层面似的地毯。他九岁时曾把所有房间的地毯和可用的软垫、枕头、床单和被子用来构建堡垒。现在要做的只是想象，用不着跑来跑去、把脚从被单里抽出来。哈兰•艾里森认为一旦你确定了要如何写这小说，你就完工了。将它展示出来，你的工作就算完成。捕猎和写作一样，是一门技艺而非魔法。他结束想象时，捕猎已经结束了。他想象他的猎物，想象一个退伍特工（他在退伍军人俱乐部或酒吧看到的那样），他想象51岁发生在他身上：他闻上去充满食物氧化分解后的味道，变得松弛，肌肉线条从轮廓上消失。他得花很大代价才让头发看上去和年轻时候一样，一些白色像雪一样覆盖在他青色的胡茬上。他感觉到衰老，他的韧带、膝盖和胫骨协作的方式有了略微的改变。衰老体现在细节里，每一个细节，他们把完美消解，像酸雨重塑雕塑。

他在见到亨利前计划好他的捕猎，在哪一步开始袭击、宰割和放血，他知道经验背后的恐惧：对不再年轻的恐惧，对力量渐失的恐惧。他的身手相当好。他知道他能击倒一个退伍老兵而不能击败他。但他见到亨利·B·罗根时阴影永远地笼罩了他：他从这些相像中咀嚼出他未来的悲哀，他锋锐的刃被折断了，一个不曾确定的未来清晰地展现在他面前。

4）

他曾在心理咨询室里被要求描绘出和父母间的关系。这房间太清洁太大、太现代化、太美国味；其中所有东西都可为塑料制品。它曾被作为音乐教室的是从屋角有钢琴、墙上有乐谱和散放四处的乐器看出来的；但也有些显眼的、与音乐气氛矛盾的、使人感观混乱的东西，就是手术室的绿墙面、普通的长桌、朴素的仅用于功能的椅子及刺目的白炫光。他们进行了幽闭的半个小时的讨论，他预约的的心理老师把咖啡拿给他（速溶泡沫仍然浮在上面，它波浪状起伏的黑色纸壁让他想起研讨会搭成金字塔状的一次性纸杯）。她看上去很美，斜右角度上很像丹妮。

他拿到一张白纸，直到十分钟结束前，他在纸的一角写上扭曲的：mist。他想到了亨利，但并不完全如此。他清楚地知道他的姓氏曾代表的一切。他知道有其他人最初地写下了父亲的定义。他很清楚，非常，他知道后天环境对人有塑造作用。他的灵魂深处有某种希望，出于它他深信和亨利在根本上不同。在他的所有尝试尚未开始时，亨利看向他的眼神里就写着：我知道你的极限。

他走出教室时丹妮正看向他，她能告诉他他可以做任何事，任何青春期的男孩都能尝试任何事。因为亨利相当擅长走弯路，也过早地找到了他的天赋。他已经错过了相当多种可以尝试的可能性。他从她的棕色眼睛里明白她会是扮演母亲角色的那一个，她端着抢时他赌中了一次，另一次里他走进漩涡。

她穿着米白色风衣，皮靴擦过她的膝盖，他记得她瘦削的肩胛骨在他手掌下的感觉，但有关亨利的则更抽象些，他能记起他的捕猎，紧密旋上的发条使他紧绷，亨利在他的手掌下显得相当，脆弱。他感到血流过他的指尖，他的刺痛，他意识到毁灭亨利会让他痛苦。他需要有人清楚真实的他，需要让人听见一棵树在一个无人的森林里倒下了。丹妮把包攥在手里，右手搭住junior的小臂，走路时她让他靠近内侧，他的肩膀擦过楼梯的扶手，无形的绳索仍然倒吊着他。他耸着肩，当丹妮问他发生了什么，他知道他只是个愤怒、沉郁的青少年，只是寻求安慰。

他抬头时她灵敏地察觉了，她总是有这种能力。

“你想要知道什么？关于亨利的童年、他的经历，他遇见你前做过的尝试。”

“我想知道他在那时到底想了些什么，在我把他摁进水里，难以呼吸，你冲我大喊：‘放开他’，而他让你绝对不要对我开枪。”

“我只知道他问我，他伤到哪儿了。我说：‘肩膀’。他叹口气——他那时候被你搞得筋疲力竭了，他说：‘那就好，他还能恢复。我当时不清楚这算好还是不好。但他了解你，’”她微笑了一下，“他比你更了解你。”

5）

他们坐在一起，junior不知道该把手放在哪儿。他开始认真听亨利讲话是在更久之前。他保持这样的状态一段时间，直到这种紧张成为他生活的一部分。不再有暴力，不再争吵，你们尝试着互相理解。他不清楚他该怎样对待亨利，他们间隔了一层云雾。是一切尚未开始和已然拉上的帷幕。

他进门时他意识到亨利早已告诉他答案，通过他的姿势，那些无声的疲惫。他看着他放松地屈起膝盖，脚掌搭上地面，他闭着眼，呼吸像一阵微弱的火烛摇曳。他看上去平静，孱弱，缺乏控制。但junior意识到这才是真正的父亲：他看到一条流淌的河流，流经了一切，在所有的生死关头、深不见底的渊薮下都未曾示弱，但他现在闭着眼，他的喉咙、动脉，他所有不设防的软肋都为他敞开。他看到那些不经意流露出的部分，那些真实的父亲所能给予他的。他不再全能，不再年轻，不再是力量和控制的原始图腾。

但那才是他的父亲。  
FIN.


End file.
